Si Bleach fuera una Novela
by Magenta07
Summary: Parodia AU, ¿como seria Bleach si fuera una Novela?, ¿acaso Ichigo Armando le confesara sus sentimientos a Rukia Fernanda, Orihime Maria podra dejarlos ser felices?, ¿por que esta historia narra sobre narcotraficantes? descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Para este fic he tenido en cuenta una larga investigación que he hecho a lo largo de mis años de niñez viendo novelas, tanto Mexicanas, Colombianas y una que otra Brasileña. Así que espero que se diviertan. Inspirado en un video que vi en . Si quieren verlo aquí esta: .com/watch?v=7OlL7U7AFuA

Episodio 1.

En un pueblo muy muy lejano, que ni siquiera figura en el mapa, de un país que no quiero acordarme…

En una casa muy modesta, en la única habitación de esta se encontraba una mujer moribunda en su casa, respirando dificultosamente, y al lado derecho de su cama, se encontraba su única hija llorando.

-OH mamaíta, por favor no te mueras, no me dejes solita, que Hare yo sin ti, chillaba la joven de cabellos rojizos.

- OH mi querida Orihime, no llores mas, por que se te acabaran las lagrimas, y créeme las necesitaras para los próximos capítulos de esta historia, le decía su madre dulcemente.

- OH pero mama, tu eres mi única familia en el mundo.

- si, es verdad, yo he sido la única que te he criado, pero querida Orihime, tengo que confesarte la verdad. ( ahora imagínense música de drama, entiendan los costos de producción están limitados), yo, yo… yo soy la única hija de un millonario que vive en la capital, soy hija de Yamamoto del Castillo y Andrade, yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto del Castillo y Andrade.

- OH, mi abuelito es aquel viejito que sale en el comercial del arroz, ese arroz "el chinito".

- si hija, mi papa se hizo famoso cultivando arroz, y si, es el viejito del comercial, hay es que siempre le han gustado los medios… cof cof cof…

-OH madre por favor no hables mas, eso te hace daño.

- No hija déjame hablar, yo quiero que cuando yo muera, cof cof, tu busque a tu abuelo cof cof, y le digas quien eres…

- oh si mami, y por cierto yo quien soy?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Matsumoto levanta su mano derecha y golpea su frente.

- pues eres mi hija tonta!!!, el fruto de mi amor prohibido con Gin Ichimaru Pérez.

- ah, así que así se llama mi padre…

- acaso yo no te había dicho?

- pues no, yo siempre pensé que mi papa era el carnicero, o el lechero, o el cartero, en realidad nunca lo pensé realmente.

- pues déjame decirte que tu abuelo nunca aprobó mi relación con Gin, así que juntos huimos a este apartado pueblo, pero después tu padre decidió irse con una gran mafioso, un tal Aizen Bermudez… y me abandono.

- OH que triste que te hayan abandonado…

En ese momento alguien llega a esa pequeña casa.

- Orihime!!!!, llamaba una pequeña chica, te traje lo que me encargaste, el CD de Daddy Yanqui que tanto querías.

- Oh Rukia, que bueno que llegas, fijate que mi madre me esta contando algo importantisimo, fijate que bla bla bla, ( le narro la historia de su madre).

- No lo puedo creer, Dios no te dio inteligencia, pero si un abuelo rico, que bien!!!felicitaba la pequeña Rukia. Ups…

- que ocurre Rukia?

- creo que tu madre ya esta muerta…

-QUE!!!, oh mi mamá!!!!, lloraba orihime.

Matsumoto yacía en su cama con los ojos abiertos y la lengua por fuera…

Después del modesto y rápido entierro de pobre:

-Hey Orihime, si lo que te contó tu mamá es cierto, prácticamente eres millonaria, yo de ti hiria a buscar a tu abuelo.

- si Rukia, eso fue precisamente lo que me pidió de mi mama.

- Ohhh y ¿que esperas para irte a la capital, a buscarlo?

- pues, necesito dinero para los pasajes.

- mmm, grave problema, ya lo sé!!!, vende toda tu colección de Daddy Yanqui.

- oh no, cualquier cosa menos mi colección.

- Orihime, en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios, y este es uno.

- o de acuerdo, la venderé, pero no quiero irme sola a la capital, acompañame Rukia, por favor.

- pero yo no tengo dinero con que ir

- oh, creo que debemos hacer sacrificios…

- ok, dejare que vendas tu Collection de CDs de Chayanne.

-oh Rukia, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- sacrificios Orihime, sacrificios….


	2. Episodio 2

Episodio 2

Rukia y Orihime llegaron muy temprano al terminal de transportes de la capital, ya que les tomo toda una noche llegar hasta allá, venían en un bus muy grande que venia lleno de gente y animales, pero bueno, la venta de las cosas de Orihime había alcanzado solo para eso y aun les quedaba algo mas para sus gastos en la ciudad capital. Su único equipaje era una cajita de cartón llena de la ropa de ambas y eso si con una figurita de la Virgen de Guadalupe.

-Orihime, yo creo que lo mejor es buscar una dirección, encontrar la casa de tu abuelo, ir hasta allá y presentarte.

- ok Rukia, iremos a conocer a mi abuelito!!! Yupi!!!

Entonces la hábil Rukia, encontró un directorio, localizo la dirección del señor Yamamoto del Castillo y Andrade, pero al no conocer la ciudad, decidió que lo mejor seria tomar taxi, así que pararon el primero que se les atravesó.

- dígame señoritas a donde vamos…

- vamos a esta dirección, entonces Rukia le muestra el papel donde anoto dicha dirección.

- listo mis amores, yo creo que en media hora estamos allá, dijo el diligente taxista, bueno mis reinas, yo soy Renji, y ustedes preciosuras?

- yo Soy Orihime María

- yo Rukia Fernanda.

- y eso , que hacen ustedes tan solitas?

- que le importa?, responde la pelinegra.

-Hay Rukia no seas grosera, mira que el señor Renji a sido muy amable.

-Amable?. Si lo que quiere ese tipo es llevarnos a la cama.

- hay Rukia como se te ocurre pensar eso… dijo la inocente Orihime.

-Hay Orihime, tu siempre caes redondita con el mismo cuento, no me explico como es que hasta ahora no has quedado embarazada…

- Bueno señoritas, ya llegamos.

- cuanto le debemos, pregunta Rukia ( la encargada del dinero)

- son 5 dólares, pero por un beso te lo dejo en 4.

-que tal una patada y me lo deja en 3?

- ok son 5, pero sabes que mi amor, estás como una casita, pequeña pero con todas sus comodidades.

-pudrete…

-Mira Rukia Fernanda, que casa tan grande!!!!

- a eso se le llama mansión…

Mientras ellas dos comentaban el tamaño de la mansión, una pelota de tennis llega sorpresivamente y golpea directamente el rostro de orihime, arrojandola al suelo.

Entonces Rukia coge la pelota y reclama al chico de pelo naranja que se aproxima a recogerla.

-Hey idiota, fijate por donde lanzas la pelota, has golpeado a mi amiga mas que es idiota quieres que se quede peor!!!

- Oye, no es mi culpa que ustedes estén mal ubicadas EN MI CASA!!!

- haaa es que me saca en cara que vive en esta mansión, oh que pena atravesarnos en la trayectoria de su pelota niño rico.

- perra…

- descerebrado…

- Ya por favor dejen de pelear, interrumpe, un chico delgado que usa lentes.

- tu cállate Ishida Marcelo, que el problema es entre yo y la enana, responde el chico de cabello naranja.

- a quien le llamas enana, entonces Rukia le pega un rodillazo en la partes nobles del muchacho, dejando este en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Muchas gracias por neutralizarlo, cuando se enoja, es muy difícil detenerlo, dice ishida mientras ayuda a Rukia a levantar a orihime.

-no es nada, responde Rukia con autosuficiencia.

-oh, no nos hemos presentado, soy Ishida Marcelo Bustamante y este idiota de acá es Ichigo Armando del castillo y Andrade.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Rukia Fernanda Gonzales y mi amiga, la tetona es Orihime Maria Perez.

- Y a que debemos su visita, acaso buscan trabajo?, pregunta Ishida.

-no a decir verdad, mi amiga orihime desea ver al señor Yamamoto.

- pues eso esta muy difícil, el señor Yamamoto siempre esta de viaje, por negocios.

- oh eso es terrible, asi que tendremos que esperar.

- pero como lo vamos a esperar, si no tenemos dinero para quedarnos en esta ciudad, cuestiona Orihime.

- eso es cierto, tendremos que buscar trabajo.

- yo les recomiendo que trabajen en esta mansion.

- que que!!!, protesta el recién resucitado Ichigo, como quieres que la enana y la tetona trabajen aquí, no te das cuenta, que la enana no me tiene el mas mínimo respeto?

- y que?, ellas necesitan trabajo, además aquí hay dos vacantes, recuerda que las dos ultimas mucamas renunciaron por que tu papa las acosaba…

- mmm, pues no quiero.

Entonces ishida le habla a Ichigo en un bajo volumen en su oído.

-contratalas, miralas bien, la tetona esta mas buena que el pan, y la bajita tiene lo suyo, hay esta tu escoges con cual te quedas y yo me quedo con la otra.

-Ishida, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de esos que se aprovechan de las chicas inocentes.

- si yo se, pero deberías darla la oportunidad a alguna linda chica, mira que ya estoy sospechando de que eres gay, y creeme tu no eres mi tipo.

- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me gustan las mujeres!!!

Entonces Ichigo golpea a Ishida en el rostro.

- De acuerdo, hablare con mi padre para que las contrate, eso si mi papa es bastante molesto y pervertido, les dijo Ichigo.

- pues mas molesto que usted niño rico, no creo, además a mi me gusta los retos, dice Rukia desafiante.

- De acuerdo veremos cuento duras, Rukia Fernanda.

-ya veremos, Ichigo Armando.

¿Por qué Ichigo viven en esa mansion?¿algun dia Ichigo aprendera a jugar tennis?¿Ishida podra meterle mano a alguna mujer?¿les pagaran buen sueldo?, ¿estas preguntas seran o no respondidas en el proximo episodio? No se pierdan en el proximo episodio…


	3. Episodio 3

Si Bleach fuera una novela llega a ustedes con el patrocinio de arroz " el chinito", el que sabe mas rico…

También con el patrocinio de todos los lectores, si sus reviews no hubiéramos podido pagarles a los actores, ahora si:

Episodio 3

Después de que Luis Ishin del Castillo y Andrade hubiera contratado oficialmente a las dos nuevas empleadas de la mansión y le hubiera dado a Orihime Maria las llaves de su cuarto para que "limpiara" su habitación en la noche, ellas se disponían a recibir la inducción por parte del mayordomo de la mansión, Jorge Urahara.

- Buenos niñas nuevas, es un gusto tener esclavas, digo empleadas nuevas, yo soy Jorge Urahara Rodriguez, pero me pueden llamarme señor Urahara, yo soy el único mayordomo de esta mansión, por consiguiente soy su jefe directo, quien da las ordenes a los empleados, y creadme, yo lo se todo, así que mucho cuidado jujujuju, digo el rubio con tono lúgubre…

- es un gusto conocerlo, yo soy Orihime María de los Ángeles. Digo alegremente Orihime.

- a mi me puede llamar únicamente Rukia, dijo esta con desconfianza.

-Buenos chicas, síganme, les explicare que hay que hacer…

En otro lugar, en una casa muy lujosa…

- Bueno viejo Yamamoto, desea explicarme que paso con los 100 kilos de cocaína que pensábamos coronar en Estados Unidos, pregunta amenazante un hombre de cabello castaño que tenia un seductor mechón en su frente.

-pues mijo, la verdad es que la policía no creyó que los costales tuvieran arroz, los abrieron y se dieron cuenta, pero créame, la policía no tiene ni idea de quien es el dueño, decía con miedo el anciano Yamamoto.

- eso espero, y mas le vale que tenga mas cuidado en el futuro, Pedro Ulquiorra escóltalo a la salida…

-Como ordene patrón Aizen, dijo un pálido joven.

Entonces Ulquiorra levanta a el anciano.

-Mijito, dice Yamamoto,¿puedo ir primero al baño?.

- de acuerdo yo lo escoltare, dice ulquiorra

Entonces ambos se fueron caminando por un pasillo que conducía al baño.

-Hay mijito, ustedes los jóvenes si que son raros, dice el viejo.

-por que lo dice?

- por esas modas que se inventan

-¿A Qué se refiere?

-A esa moda que usted usa, esa que llaman "emo"

-lo siento señor, pero yo no soy emo.

- a no?, entonces por que es tan pálido, tiene el cabello liso y usa ese delineador verde?

- por que yo nací así!!! Y lo del delineador, fue de una apuesta que perdí…

-¿Qué apuesta?

- aposte por un equipo de futbol y el condenado equipo perdió…

-oh mijo, te entiendo perfectamente…

Es así como Pedro Ulquiorra entra en llanto.

-¿Por qué tenia que perder!!!???, si ya íbamos a la final!!!!!

- tranquilo mijo, tranquilo, trataba inútilmente Yamamoto de calmarlo.

- es que la vida no es justa!!!!!

Volviendo a la Mansión del Castillo y Andrade.

Toc toc…-puedo pasar joven Ichigo Armando, preguntaba Rukia Fernanda.

- siga.

- buenos días Joven ichigo, le he traído su ropa limpia y también he venido arreglar su habitación, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que se quedo contemplando a Ichigo Armando que acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

- si te das cuenta que puedes ser educada conmigo.

-claro joven ichigo, lo hago por que me pagan…

-mmm, ¿es que acaso nunca te voy a caer bien?

-desde que me pagen puntualmente la quincena, hasta podria amarlo, dice Rukia con una vocecita de niña buena.

- maldita perra.

-Oh, joven Ichigo, esperare a que usted se vista para arreglar su habitación.

Entonces Rukia Fernanda sale de la habitación para irse a la cocina, donde esta orihime maria.

-hola Rukia, como te ha ido? Pregunta Orihime.

- pues por ahora todo bien, por cierto que estas haciendo?

- pues el señor urahara me ha dado permiso de cocinarme dos huevos!!!, entonces aproveche para comerlos con uvas pasas y gelatina de limón quieres?.

- no gracias

- bueno tu te lo pierdes, y por cierto Rukia, te has fijado en lo atractivo que es el joven Ichigo Fernado, hayyy es tan varonil!!!

- mmm, yo no le veo nada atractivo.

- acaso eres ciega, ese pelo naranja, ese ceño fruncido, es linda cara de pandillero, y esa sonrisa traviesa, hay Rukia Fernanda, creo que me he vuelto a enamorar!!!

-otra vez!!!!, hay no Orihime es la séptima vez de lo que va este año, por favor se mas selectiva!!!

- pero Rukia, no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que lo veo, siento mariposas en el estomago.

- cuantas veces te he dicho que te purgues, que lo que tienes es una tenia!!!

Entonces ambas escuchan un fuerte sonido, el sonido de un golpe, salieron corriendo a averiguar que era, y hallaron a Ichigo Armando inconsciente al final de las escaleras.

-Oh por Dios, se ha caído, Orihime Maria, busca al señor Urahara para que llame a una ambulancia. Dice Rukia muy preocupada.

- Ya voy, yo salvare a Kurosaki-kun!!!

-Kurosaki-kun?, pregunta Rukia.

-ups, se me salio, no se donde he escuchado ese nombre antes…

5 minutos después…

-señorita Rukia, he llamado a la ambulancia, no demoraran en llegar, pero en estos momentos solo estamos ustedes dos, el joven Ichigo y yo, así que tendré que pedirle que por favor acompañe al joven Ichigo a la clínica, yo ya he llamado al señor Ishinn para que vaya directamente a la clínica.

- Estoy de acuerdo señor Urahara, yo acompañare al Joven Ichigo.

- y tu orihime, por favor arregla todo el desorden que ha ocasionado la caída del joven Ichigo…

- si señor…

En la clinica…

-Disculpe es usted la acompañante del señor Ichigo Armando del Castillo y Andrade?, pregunta una linda doctora.

- si señora, soy su empleada.

- y ¿donde esta algún familiar del paciente?

- no demorara en llegar su padre.

- a bueno, mientras tanto me presentare, soy la doctora Unohana Sánchez, y pues debo confesarle que la situación del señor Ichigo es grave.

-Por Dios!!! ¿Que le ha sucedido?, pregunta Rukia claramente preocupada.

- ha perdido la memoria!!!!

- oh, eso es terrible, ¿es decir que no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre quien es el?

- nada señorita, nada. Y acaba de despertarse hace unos pocos minutos, así que seria bueno, que alguien conocido estuviera hay para explicarle quien es.

- Pero doctora, yo a duras penas lo conozco, soy nueva trabajando en su casa.

-pero usted es la única que esta aquí, así que por favor vaya a su habitación.

- pero

-¿Qué vaya a su habitación he dicho!!!

-bueno si señora….

Entonces Rukia Fernanda entra sigilosamente a la habitación de Ichigo Armando, el esta sentado en la cama mirando la ventana con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, cuando nota la presencia de la muchacha, relaja su ceño e inconscientemente sonríe, verla, le ha hecho sentir una extraña sensación en su estomago, eso le hace creer que quizás esa bella mujer sea su pareja o algo así.

- hola, dice tímidamente Rukia Fernanda

-Hola preciosa, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, o voy a tener que pasar dos veces?

- Pues a decir verdad no es la primera vez que nos vemos, dice ella con un leve sonrojo.

- pues para mi si es como la primera vez, ya que no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

- eso me parece realmente terrible, pero tengo fe que con el tiempo pueda recuperarse. Joven Ichigo

- así que me llamo Ichigo…

- se llama Ichigo Armando del Castillo y Andrade.

- huy que nombre tan largo, parece nombre de galán de alguna novela Mexicana.

- jejeje, se ríe delicadamente Rukia del comentario, pues quizás en el fondo si sea un galán, dice ella.

- ha ya veo, y por cierto tu quien eres?, ¿acaso eres mi novia, prometida o esposa?

- No no nada de eso!!!, corrige ya bastante sonrojada, yo, yo soy simplemente su empleada domestica.

-¿Qué?, acaso soy lo suficientemente pudiente para tener el lujo de pagar una empleada domestica?

´-Oh si señor!, su abuelastro es una gran comerciante del arroz.

-Mi abuelastro?

- si, es que su padre es hijo de la que fue la segunda esposa de Yamamoto del Castillo y Andrade, que a pesar de no ser su hijo, lo crío como tal.

- haaaaa, ¿así que soy millonario?

- si señor.

-wow!!! Eso es genial!!

- si, supongo que es mejor ser rico que pobre…

- hey, pero en serio tu y yo no somos nada?, insiste Ichigo.

-no, no somos nada…

- ¿ha pero podemos llegar a serlo verdad?

- ha?, esta hablando en serio?,¿por que créame usted y yo hasta el momento no nos hemos llevado bien. Rukia ahora esta totalmente roja.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?, propone Ichigo con una seductora sonrisa.

¿Podrá Ichigo Armando recordar la clave de su tarjeta de crédito?¿ si no es así como hara para invitar a Rukia Fernanda a salir?¿se purgara Orihime?¿En que negocios turbios esta el viejo Yamamoto?, descúbralo en el próximo episodio de su telenovela favorita…

Nota del productor: Cualquier parecido con una manga llamado Bleach de propiedad de Kubo Tite, es pura coincidencia.


	4. Episodio 4

Es una pena que hasta ahora me dignara a continuar la historia, pero es que soy una persona muy ocupada xD, pero bueno voy a usar algunas sugerencias, e Ichigo esta muy O.C, pero eso lo hago para avanzar en la historia, bueno sin mas que decir hay va:

Episodio 4.

Casa de los Castillo y Andrade:

-Oh papa que bueno que llegas, ha ocurrido algo terrible! Grita Luis Ishin a todo pulmón.

-que ha pasado mijito, responde asustado el viejo Yamamoto.

-Ichigo Armando esta en el hospital, y me cuentan que ha perdido la memoria!

-eso es terrible, el era el único que podría calmar a Aizen.

-Oh ¿a ocurrido algo grave?

-Si, nos decomisaron el último cargamento, y Aizen cree que estamos mintiendo, y al que le tiene mas confianza es a Ichigo Fernando.

-Veo, esto es muy grave.

Mientras hablaban, Ichigo ya llegaba del Hospital junto con Rukia.

-Buenas! Saludaba jovialmente Ichigo Fernando

-Oh hijo mio estas bien?, preguntaba Luis Ishin alegre de ver a su hijo aparentemente sano.

-Si, estoy bien, y ¿usted es?

-Yo soy tu padre!

-Ha, ya veo, dijo Ichigo Fernando sin emoción.

Entonces Ishin saca el cartel de una linda mujer

-Oh, Masaki Topacio, nuestro hijo no nos recuerda, decía Ishin llorándole al cartel.

-Bueno, es mejor que yo me vaya a descansar, ¿me muestras mi habitación Rukia?, dijo Ichigo ignorando totalmente a su padre

-Oh claro que si Joven Ichigo, responde la aludida.

-No me digas joven, llámame solamente Ichigo, dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Ichigo,

Al llegar a la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia decide que lo mejor es retirarse, pero Ichigo la retiene.

-Hey Rukia, por que no me cuentas a que me dedico.

- bueno, usted trabaja con su padre y abuelo, en el negocio de la venta de arroz.

- wow es increíble que vendiendo arroz se gane tanto!, decia realmente sorprendido.

-supongo que eso se debe a que tiene muchos cultivos.

- Si los cultivos, ¿Dónde tenemos cultivos?

- bueno, realmente no lo se.

- ha ya veo, no importa, le preguntare luego al viejo loco ese que le lloraba al cartel de esa vieja.

- esa "vieja" es tu madre.

-huy perdón!, no sabia. Pero bueno cambiando de tema que tal si hacemos algo esta tarde tu y yo, es que esta casa ya me aburrió, ¿que te parece?

-a mi no me pagan, para salir con el patrón, responde molesta Rukia Fernanda.

- pero ¿que tiene de malo que te tomes una tarde libre?

- llevo dos días trabajando aquí.

-y yo llevo un día sin memoria, y que? Quiero salir, despejar la mente, de pronto recuerde algo.

- ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

-bueno a decir verdad tengo unos recuerdos muy confusos.

-¿Qué recuerdos?, pregunta la curiosa Rukia.

- no se, algo de que soy un sujeto con un kimono negro y una gran espada, y me tocaba matar a unos monstruos feos con mascaras.

-jajaja que ideas tan locas tienes Jajaja .

-hay enana no te burles, que es en serio.

- a quien llamas enana, respeta descerebrado.

- Oye se supone que soy el jefe, respeta tu, zorra!

La disputa fue interrumpida por fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?, pregunta molesto Ichigo.

-Soy Orihime María

-Orihime María?

-Es la otra empleada, le recuerda Rukia.

-Ha, siga.

-Orihime entra y Rukia aprovecha para irse.

-nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde, en la puerta de la mansión, y ya sabes quiero que estés vestida para la ocasión

-No creo que pueda, responde Rukia.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy contando lo que quiero, ¿recuerdas?, soy tu jefe.

-Mmm, de acuerdo…

Entonces Orihime María, le ofrece la bebida, que le había traído, Orihime María sentia que estaba realmente enamorada de Ichigo Fernando, y entonces, ya que su "nuevo amor", no tenia memoria, aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Ichigo, es muy triste que hayas perdido la memoria, y más aun cuando nuestra relación iba tan bien.

-¿nuestra relacion?

-Si, Ichigo, tu y yo estamos locamente enamorados.

-¿¡LOCAMENTE ENAMORADOS!

-oh, si, no te imaginas cuanto.

- esto realmente me sorprende, por lo que me he dado cuenta, a mi las tetonas como tu no me atraen, de hecho, las planas, como Rukia son las que me excitan.

-Oh, no estas muy equivocado, a ti te gustan las tetonas, dijo Orihime molesta por el comentario de las planas y Rukia.

-no creo…

- si, es verdad, y como prueba de ello, esta el fruto de nuestro amor

-¿Cuál fruto?, pegunta Ichigo muy asustado.

- ¡estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

-No!, y yo que pensaba que podía conquistar a la enana, y resulta que tengo embarazada a la tetona, ¡no puede ser!, grita Ichigo

En ese momento llega Ishida Marcelo muy alterado.

_¿Que ocurre Ichigo?, ¿que te duele?, me entere que acababas de llegar del hospital, y que no te acuerdas de nada, entonces me vine de una para acá, dime dime ¿que te duele?

no me duele nada, gracias por preguntar hombre extraño, solo que me acabo de enterar que embarace a esta vieja tetona!

¿Que?, ¿como?, ¿a que horas?, si ella lleva trabajando aquí 2 días, y habíamos acordado que tu escogías a la chiquita de pelo negro, y tu siempre respetas nuestros acuerdos.

Ha si?, ufff que alivio!, respondió un Ichigo aliviado.

Entonces Ishida, reacomoda sus gafas y se dirige a la pelirroja, muy molesto.

_ ¡anoche me dijiste que había sido tu primera vez!

si, la primera vez que lo hacia en un garaje…

A las 5 de la tarde

_Ichigo Armando, estaba realmente contento, gracias a su "amigo" Ishida, supo que no tenia novia, y que no había embarazado a Orihime María.

¿Qué les esperar en la cita?, ¿estará muy molesto Aizen?¿ Orihime Maria ya se purgaría?... espérenlo en el próximo episodio

Tema de cierre… esa canción de Mari Mar…


	5. Episodio 5

Los que querían una cita romántica, muchos besos y declaraciones esperadas… se fregaron por que donde hay comedia no hay cursilerías. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, esa es la paga para quien escribe un fanfic, gracias a: AndreKimiko, kona-kuchiki, Kuroi'Cavallone, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san y a mi compañerita de Stop rain Sweet Kuchiki.

Y a todas las demas personas que leen, dejar un mensajito de vez en cuando no hace daño xD

Si Bleach fuera una novela es traída gracias a ustedes por arroz el chinito, el que sabe más rico!

Episodio 5

Rukia Fernanda estaba en su habitación frente al espejo tratando de arreglarse para su cita con Ichigo Armando, aunque fue una orden, muy en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea de salir con el apuesto Ichigo, en ese momento Orihime María entra a la habitación llorando.

_ ¿Que sucede Orihime?, pregunta angustiada Rukia.

- me han roto el corazón!

- La tenia, la tenia! Se te subió hasta el corazón, Orihime nos tenemos que ir al hospital inmediatamente!

- No es eso, de veras me han roto el corazón, el joven Ichigo me ha rechazado y eso que use mi mejor táctica, le responde Orihime con resignación

- ¿cual? ¿ La del embarazo? Si cada vez que dijeras eso y fuera verdad, ya serias madre de un batallón… dijo la pelinegra con aburrimiento.

- Pero en serio Rukia me gusta mucho, y tú me lo has quitado.

-¿Yo?, pregunta Rukia dándoselas de la desentendida.

- Si, tu le gustas, e incluso has aceptado salir con el, que mala amiga eres.

- ¿mala yo?, no señora, yo siempre te cuido las espaldas, y el hecho de que todos tus novios al final me prefieran a mi es pura coincidencia, de todos modos a todos los rechace, además con Ichigo no alcanzaste a tener nada! Es el otro cuento! Rukia ya se mostraba molesta. - ¡yo no he movido ni un solo dedo para llamar la atención del descerebrado ese! Y si salgo con él es por que me lo ordeno.

- ¡si claro, como no!, mira Rukia Fernanda, a partir de este momento somos enemigas. He dicho.

- Como quieras, tonta tetona, tú eres la que pierde una amiga tan buena como yo. ¡Jodete!.

Rukia sale de la habitación dando un fuerte golpazo, y se dirige inmediatamente al vestíbulo, donde ya la espera Ichigo Armando.

- ¿De mal humor?, saluda Ichigo.

-¿ que te importa?

- nada, nada, ¿nos vamos?, dice nervioso el chico.

- si por favor.

Ichigo y Rukia salen de la mansión y suben a un Ferrari que estaba estacionado en frente.

- Wow nunca había montando un auto así, menciona Rukia emocionada.

- bueno a decir verdad, este carro me lo ha prestado el sujeto que dice ser mi mejor amigo, ese Ishida Marcelo, dice que mi carro esta en reparaciones por culpa de su ultima borrachera…

- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo conducir? Pregunta con desconfianza la chica.

- oh claro que si!, responde Ichigo con seguridad.

Mientras el auto arranca, dos hombres dentro de un auto negro miran como parten y deciden seguirlos.

- ¿Aquel sujeto, Es Ichigo Armando?, pregunta el pálido Pedro Ulquiorra.

- ¡Claro que si!, que otro hombre podría tener esa cabellera tan brillante como un atardecer en verano, le contesta un hombre de aspecto agresivo de cabello azul.

- Pantera Grimmjow, por favor deja de ser tan gay!, le reclama su compañero emo.

- ¿Qué no soy gay carajo!, se defiende la Pantera.

- ¿Qué no?, entonces como explicas tu obsesión con Ichigo Armando?

- es que me dijeron que era muy bueno en las peleas callejeras, así que he querido desafiarlo…

- si como no… menciona Pedro ulquiorra con incredulidad.

- ¿entonces cual es el plan?, pregunta Grimmjow.

- seguirlo hasta una zona donde no haya mucha gente, detener el auto y secuestrarlo, para después sacarle la verdad, sobre el cargamento de cocaína.

- ha bueno, pero prométeme que no le harás ningún daño a su linda carita. Pide el peliazul.

- mmm, no te preocupes, conozco otros métodos de tortura.

Dentro del auto, Rukia permanecía callada, aun seguía molesta por su discusión con Qrihime Maria, mientras que Ichigo Armando aun no se creía eso de ser un heredero de una gran fortuna, estaban los dos muy pensativos, cuando un auto negro se les atraviesa en el camino, lo cual obliga a Ichigo a frenar en seco. Del auto negro salen dos sujetos encapuchados con pistolas en mano, se acerca al auto de la pareja y los obligan a bajan, a la fuerzan los introducen al auto negro y alli dentro les ponen capuchas para taparles sus ojos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?, pregunta una aterrada Rukia.

- No tengo ni idea!, pero no te preocupes Rukia, ¡Yo te protegeré!

- si?, y como si estas en las mismas condiciones que yo!, no seas idiota!

- ¡ustedes dos se callan!, grita Pedro Ulquiorra y los golpea a ambos en la cabeza y caen inconscientes.

-¡Hay mi Ichigo!, grita un afeminado Grimijow

Horas después…

Ichigo despierta, se da cuenta que ya no tiene los ojos tapados, se encuentra amarrado a una silla, a su lado derecho se encuentra Rukia, también amarrada, pero se observa tranquila.

- Hey Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si no te preocupes, aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada. Responde ella.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado?, pregunta el joven.

- Parece ser que nos han secuestrado, dice Rukia como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡SECUESTRADO!, oh no eso es terrible, ¿pero por que estas tan tranquila?.

- Por que no tengo en que caerme muerta, tan pronto se enteren de eso, me liberaran, en cuanto a ti es posible que pidan una gran suma de dinero, y en el peor de los casos puede que te entreguen a tu familia por pedacitos primero un dedo, después una oreja…

- ¡Callate maldita enana!, que gran apoyo moral eras, maldita…

Mientras el par discutía, entraron a la habitación cuatro hombres, quien parecía ser el líder se dirigió a Ichigo.

- Disculpa Ichigo Armando por nuestra rudeza, pero ya sabes en este negocio, si las cosas no se hacen violentamente no están bien hechas…

- ¿te conozco?, pregunta Ichigo Armando.

- Oh así que es cierto que perdiste la memoria…Claro que nos conocemos, soy Aizen Bermúdez, soy tu socio.

- Asi que ¿tu vendes arroz conmigo?, pregunto inocentemente Ichigo.

- jajajaja, el golpe no solo lo deje amnésico si no idiota, jajajaja, también se reían o los tres hombres detrás de el.

- Hey respeta!, hasta donde yo tengo entendido provengo de una familia de arroceros!

- si… y yo soy un shinigami bueno… le responde Aizen con ironía. Ichigo Armando tu eres la cabeza de una organización de narcotraficantes que se encarga de transportar droga a los Estados Unidos y Europa.

La cara de Ichigo era un poema, no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida y ahora resultaba ser alguien a primera vista malo, era bastante decepcionante, volteo a ver a Rukia y la encontró pensativa.

- Rukia ¿Qué piensas?, pregunto Ichigo.

- Lo dicho… te van a cortar en pedacitos…

- Maldita perra…

Dos horas después…

- Les juro que estoy diciendo la verdad… no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, no se donde carajos esta el cargamento ese que se les perdió! Decía un suplicante Ichigo.

- ¿Por que me late que lo de la perdida de memoria te lo estas inventando?, respondió el metrosexual de Aizen.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ustedes me crean?

- Queremos nuestro cargamento completo.

- de acuerdo, si nos liberan prometo devolverles esa misma cantidad y asunto arreglado ¿vale?.

- De acuerdo, tienes tres días para devolvernos los 100 kilos de cocaína, pero la chica se queda…

- No por favor, a ella déjenla libre, ella no tiene nada que ver.

-No, dejar a tu noviecita con nosotros es una garantía de que cumplirás tu palabra.

- Yo no soy su novia, soy su empleada, interviene Rukia.

- ¿no es tu novia, entonces los rumores de que eres gay son ciertos?, pregunta con un brillo en los ojos Grimijow.

- ¡ QUE NO SOY GAY CARAJO!, responde un molesto Ichigo. – y aunque no sea mi novia, ella me gusta bastante y no pienso dejarla en manos de unos delincuentes como ustedes.

- Colegas, somos colegas… interviene el que parece ser el socio de Aizen, el sujeto con cara de Zorro.

- ¿y tu quien eres?, pregunta Ichigo Armando.

- Yo soy Gin Ichimaru Pérez, no te acuerdas de mi, pero si los dos somos muy buenos amigo y siempre vamos de putas una vez al mes… Soy el único testigo de que no eres gay…

- Gin Ichimaru Perez, ese nombre me suena, yo se quien eres!, grita Rukia.

- A si?, dice el cara de zorro.

- Si, tu eres el padre de mi amiga Orihime María, ella es hija de Matsumoto del Castillo y Andrade, ¿te suena?

- ¿Tu conoces a mi hija?, ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Tetona y bruta, pero muy sana…

- Igual que su madre…, Aizen por favor liberara, ella me puede ayudar a reencontrarme con mi hija.

- esta bien, la liberaremos, pero tu chiquilla, asegúrate de que Ichigo cumpla con el trato, y ayuda Gin a encontrarse con su hija ¿de acuerdo?

- Si señor Aizen, responde la chica.

Luego la pareja es liberada a las afueras de la ciudad, por fortuna les devolvieron el auto, ya dentro de este.

- Perdóname Rukia, no tenia ni idea de quien era, nunca pensé que me dedicaba a esto.

- ya no tiene importancia, bien me lo decía mi hermano Byakuya "Rukia, nunca te metas con narcos", pero mírame, nunca le hago caso… decía una molesta Rukia.

- veo que tienes un hermano, ¿a que se dedica el?

- Es agente de la DEA*.

- QUE QUE?, ahora si estoy realmente jodido…

¿Ichigo podrá cumplir el trato?, ¿Si Byakuya lo encuentra será extraditado a los EEUU?, ¿Por qué este fic se complico tanto? ¿Grimmjow es gay?, ¿de que equipo de futbol es hincha Pedro Ulquiorra?, estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo de La reina del… perdón de Si Bleach fuera una novela…

Cualquier parecido con un manga llamado Bleach, de Kubo Tite es mera coincidencia.

***Drug Enforcement Administration** (**D.E.A.** en sus siglas en inglés; en español: **Administración de Cumplimiento de Leyes sobre las Drogas**) es la agencia del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos dedicada a la lucha contra el contrabando y el consumo de drogas en los Estados Unidos. Pese a compartir jurisdicción con el FBI en el ámbito interno, es la única agencia responsable de coordinar y perseguir las investigaciones antidroga en el extranjero. By: Wikipedia.


End file.
